


Cats are Awesome

by KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin



Category: Brason - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin/pseuds/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a Video I Saw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats are Awesome

They'd been together for a few weeks. Only a few weeks but Brett knew that Mason was his mate.  
In a way, Mason knew it too. Whenever Brett would hug him and he'd breathe in his collar or when Mason would wear one of Brett's shirts and Brett would smile so big. They had learned a lot about each other those few weeks and they were still learning. But, one thing Brett knew was true about Mason: he liked Cats. The werewolf himself wasn't fond of them. He found them to be too lazy and not really active. But whenever Mason saw a picture of a Cat in bunny ears he'd forward it to Brett with a caption "Gimme all of them!"

One day, Brett decided he'd suck it up and fulfill his boyfriend's wishes.

That led him to hiding the small, grey cat in a coat. He had made sure that the kitten was high enough that it could breathe and be seen. But, not seen so much that his mate would see it right away. And then, he called.

One thing Brett didn't know about Mason: He hated Surprises. They made him anxious and given the recent things that were happening in his life, the last thing he needed was surprises. But, Brett called, talking about a gift and mason couldn't resist. Mason had knocked on his boyfriend's door. Happy that it was still cool out enough for him to just wear a shirt and some shorts.

Brett opened the door. Smile on his face.  
"okay, let's get this over with" Mason groaned, stepping into the house.  
"I knew it was going to happen soon. I mean, I really like you but if you've found someone else that's-"Mason's cut off by Brett laughing.  
"I'm not breaking up with you"  
"well then why'd you-" Mason hears a meow and brett swears he's never heard Mason curse so many times.

"Where the fuck is it?! Babe, do not fuck with me right now! Where is it? Where is it?" Brett watches as his boyfriend runs around the living room. Eyes wide and smile growing wide. He tosses around the clothes on the floor, opens every door. 

"Is it in a box?! Babe i'm so serious right now where the fuck-" Mason lets out a scream so loud he thinks Liam can hear and even Brett flinches a little. 

"Hi Kitty!" Mason says, his voice instantly going soft as he takes the kitten out of the coat pocket. Sitting down on the couch, the kitten walks over mason's shoulders; exploring its new surroundings 

"When'd you get it?" Masons asks his boyfriend, still standing at the door. 

"A few days ago. Rescue Center. Satomi was watching it for a while until I got everything set up" 

"Mama knew??" Mason asks. It's been something neither of them speaks of. When Mason calls Satomi "Mama" or Brett calls Mason's mom "Mama". The two young teen, although fresh with their relationship, knew they'd make it last. 

Or at least hoped. 

"What's its name?" Brett asks. 

"Hmm" mason ponders for a moment. He's never had this much responsibility before and he wanted something that'd be cool but cute. 

"Yami" 

at that, Brett lets out a breath of a laugh. "What? you don't like it?" mason asks

"No no, it's cute for you" At that, mason scoffs. 

"Well, I  _was_ thinking about giving you a little reward for your awesome boyfriend skills later tonight but since you wanna insult my precious yami-" Mason begins, standing up from the couch and making his way to the steps. 

Brett's eyes go wild and he sprints up. 

"Okay Okay i'm sorry. Yami is a very pretty name for the little thing and-"

"Thing? It's a she. Or at least, I think it's a she. I don't see Balls so i think that's a plus for it being a she. And dude, you're not creating a good case right now." 

Mason says. Never stopping petting his new child and cooing at her. 

"But Babe.."

Brett says. Huffing as his boyfriend walks up the steps; seriously reconsidering getting that thing 

 


End file.
